The Real of Naruto
by Iqbal D Namikaze25
Summary: Naruto yang selalu dihina oleh oleh Haruno sakura serta kakashi sensei yang tidak mau melatihnya karena lebih mementingkan Uchiha Sasuke karna lebih berbakat dari pada dirinya akhirnya dirinya sadar untuk merubah dirinya menjadi lebih baik lagi


Chapter 1 : Training begin

Title : Kebangkitan Naruto Uzumaki

Rated : T (bisa berubah)

Genre : Adventure, humor, romance

Naruto U, Sasuke U ,Team 7

Pair : Naruto x Karin

Shikamaru x Temari

Sumarry : Naruto yang selalu dihina oleh oleh Haruno sakura serta kakashi sensei yang tidak mau melatihnya karena lebih mementingkan Uchiha Sasuke karna lebih berbakat dari pada dirinya akhirnya dirinya sadar untuk merubah dirinya menjadi lebih baik lagi

Warning : smart naru, strong Naru , Serious(No lazy) Shika , good kyubi five element Naruto

( **blabla-Nama Tempat)**

 **[nama Jurus]**

 **'Blabla-Batin biju'**

 **"Blabla-Bicara biasa biju"**

"Blabla-bicara biasa"

'Blabla-bicara dalam hati'

Hai perkenalkan aku iqbal ini fanfic pertamaku

Silahkan dibaca apabila ada yang salah mohon dikmaklumi namanya juga manusia

 **Flash back Naruto pov**

Siang itu kami team 7 berkumpul di Training ground nomor 7 membahas tentang ujian chuninn di adakan 3 bulan lagi

Aku yang mendengar team 7 akan masuk ujian chunin terlihat amat senang ,dia ingin jadi lebih kuat maka Naruto meminta Kakashi selaku sensei team 7 untuk melatihnya

"kakashi sensei mau kah kau melatihku " tanyaku kepada jonin berambut putih tersebut dengan penuh harapan

"maaf Naruto bukannya sensei tidak bisa melatihmu karena aku harus melatih sasuke "jawab Kakashi

"kenapa sensei tidak bisa melatihku aku juga anggota team 7 aku merasa kakashi sensei pilih kashi" tanya ku

"Aku tidak pilih kasih Naruto aku melatih sasuke karena pengguna sharingan seperti diriku tidak ada pengguna sharingan selain diriku dikonoha "jawab Kakashi

"tapi Kakashi sensei- belum sempat Naruto mengutarakan keluhannya perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh kunoichi bersurai pink

"NARUTO KAU ITU BODOH YA! , kakashi sensei melatih sasuke-kun karena dia lebih berbakat dari dirimu sasuke-kun lebih kuat darimu" sahut Sakura

"Hn itu benar dobe karena aku berasal dari klan elit Uchina dengan sharingan yang ku punya dan elemen katonku itu bukti bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu kau bisa apa kau tidak berguna sekali Naruto" jawab seseorang dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam dengan arogan Uchiha Sasuke

Deg ! Aku merasa terhina oleh perkataan Sasuke akhirnya sadar 'sudah cukup aku muak dengan semua ini aku kira dengan aku berbuat bodoh aku akan mendapat perhatian dari mereka ternyata aku terlalu naif'batin Naruto

"Benar aku memang tidak berguna nilai akademi ku paling rendah diantara kita semua ,bodoh dikucilkan . Aku akan mencari sensei yang mau melatihku " jawabku

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto berkata dengan arogan "Hn sekeras apapun kau berusaha kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku " jawab Sasuke

Perkataan Sasuke cukup membuat hati teriris pilu .Tidak ingin berdebat Naruto meniggalkan mereka

Tanpa mengacuhkan mereka

"Hei Naruto apa-apaan kau mengacuhkan Sasuke-kun!" Teriak sakura

Kakashi sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto sedikit terkejut 'Ada apa dengan Naruto Biasanya kalau dikatai Sasuke dia akan marah 'batin Kakashi.

Kakashi yang tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah teamnya langsung menghampiri Sasuke "Baiklah Sasuke aku akan melatihmu menggunakan sharingan dan beberapa jurus katon"sahut Kakashi

"Hn baiklah" jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura"kakashi bertanya pada satu-satu kunoichi berambut pink tersebut

"Hmmm entahlah Sensei mungkin aku akan melihat Sasuke latihan saja"jawab Sakura

"Baiklah " jawab kakashi mereka pergi meninggalkan training ground nomor 7 tersebut

 **Flashback End**

 **Now Normal Pov**

Disuatu tempat terlihat seorang anak bersurai blonde melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sebuah batu dengan memukulnya penuh amarah hingga batu itu hancur lebur ya dia lah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto karena kecewa dengan jawaban jounin berambut putih tersebut

"SIAL SIAL SIAAAALLLLL...!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah

Naruto kembali memukul tebing tersebut "Kenapa! Dia tidak mau melatihku ,karena aku bukan uchiha,tidak memiliki sharingan .Kupikir dengan aku bersifat bodoh akan ada yang perhatian padaku ternyata tidak" sahut Naruto

Kemarahan Naruto didengar oleh makhluk berwarna orange berekor 9 a.k.a kyubi **"kau berisik gaki membuat telinga ku sakit!"**

Naruto yang mendengar suara kyubi kembali berbicara " maaf.. kyu kalau aku menganggumu, ternyata kau benar aku terlalu naif sudah saatnya aku merubah sikapku aku akan menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya ,mereka akan tahu bahwa Naruto uzumaki namikaze bukan orang yang lemah"

 **" kau benar Naruto tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa legacy yondaime tidak lemah dan aku akan melatihmu sesuai janjiku dengan ayahmu"** jawab kyubi

(a/n=disini Naruto sudah berteman dan mengetahui dia anak yondaime)

 **Flash back**

Disebuah gang dikonoha terlihat seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun bersurai blonde a.k.a Naruto berlari menghindar kejaran penduduk

"Sial! Kenapa warga terus memukul dan menyiksaku"jawab Naruto

Tanpa Naruto sadari Naruto berlari sampai memasuki gang buntu

"haha mau lari kemana kau bocah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi " teriak warga

"hik hik kenapa kalian memukulku apa salah ku " isak Naruto

"karna kau Monster.! yang menghancurkan konoha dan membunuh yondaime kami " teriak salah satu warga

" tidak..! aku bukan monster aku tidak membunuh yondaime " teriak Naruto

" monster seperti mu mana mau mengakui kesalahannya AYO KITA HAJAR DIA..!" teriak salah satu warga

"YA..!"jawab

Mereka mulai menyiksa Naruto ada yang melempar Naruto dengan batu memukulnya dengan kayu bahkan di antara mereka ada shinobi berpangkat chunin menyerang Naruto dengan ninjutsu

"Awas minggir biar ku serang dia **[doton : dojo shuredda =tanah penghancur]"** teriak chunin tersebut

Jurus tersebut menghancurkan kaki Naruto

"Akhhh ... ampun sakit..! " teriak Naruto kesakitan

"heh rasakan itu monster " chunin tersebut tampak senang menyiksa Naruto

Belum puas ninja tersebut menyerang Naruto dengan kunai

"dengan ini matilah kau monster aku akan menjadi pahlawan

{crashhh} kunai tersebut menusuk perut Naruto

"Akhhh..." teriakNaruto

Akibat tusukan kunai tersebut Naruto pingsan

"Akhirnya monster itu mati juga tidak ada yang akan menghancurkan konoha .Mari kita tinggalkan dia" sahut salah satu warga

"YA..!" teriak semua warga]

Seorang anbu bertopeng inu terkejut melihat Naruto pingsan dan mengalami luka yangserius langsung menghampiri Naruto

" hei..! Naruto bangunlah ,sadarlah Naruto"anbu tersebut berusaha menyadarkan Naruto

'Maafkan aku sensei aku tidak bisa menjaga anakmu dari siksaan penduduk'jawab anbu tersebut

Anbu tersebut kembali berbicara"sebaiknya aku membawa Naruto kerumah sakit dan melaporkannya kepada sandaime hokage"

Anbu tersebut membawa Naruto dengan sunshin

( **kantor hokage)**

Hokage sandaime a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen sedang asik membaca majalah playboy

(author = "tumben baca majalah playboy biasanya baca buku dari murid mu"

Sandaime :"aku bosan buku dari jiraiya tersebut tidak ada gambarnya Cuma tulisan saja")

Dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu "{tok ..tok}

"ya silahkan masuk" jawab sandaime

Tampaklah anbu bertopeng inu dengan posisi hormat

"Ada apa Kakashi" tanya sandaime

"Naruto kembali disiksa warga " jawab anbu inu a.k.a kakashi

Sandaime mendengar tersebut langsung marah " APA...! bagaimana keadaanya ?"

" dia mengalami luka yang serius sekarang dia dirumah sakit konoha" jawab Kakashi

"sial aku tidak bisa memilih mementingkan Naruto ,penduduk akan menganggapku egois" sandaime tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Sandaime kembali berbicara "Terima kakashi aku akan melihat Naruto kerumah sakit

 **(Rumah sakit Konoha )**

Naruto terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan infus yang melekat serta tabung oksigen untuk membantunya bernapas ,banyak perban menutupi tubuh Naruto

 **Mindscape Naruto**

Terilhat sebuah tempat seperti lorong yang mana bagian bawahnya terdapat genangan air hanya beberapa obor yang menenerangi lorong tersebut .diujung lorong tersebut terdapat sebuah penjara

"hik..hik kenapa harus terjadi kepadaku aku tak mengerti kenapa warga menyebutku monster"isak Naruto

 **"Naruto... Naruto"** terdengar suara asing yang memanggil Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar suara asing tersebut langsung terkejut "Siapa disana..!?"

 **"Kalau kau ingin tahu mendekatlah keujung lorong ini"** jawab suara asing tersebut

Naruto yang mendengar perintah tersebut lansung berjalan ke ujung lorong .Tampaklah dipenjara tersebut seekor makhluk berukuran raksasa dengan 9 ekor berwarna orange

Naruto yang melihat makhluk tersebut langsung tergagap "si...siap kau"

 **" aku kyubi biju terkuat di antara semua biju "** jawab makhluk berekor 9 tersebut

Naruto merasa tidak percaya kembali berbicara " bukankah kyubi telah mati dibunuh yondaime dan dimana aku saat ini"

 **"aku ini abadi dan tidak bisa mati yondaime menyegelku dalam dirimu ,kau berada dalam mindscapemu"** jawab kyubi

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya"Ta..tata..tapi kenapa yondaime menyegelmu dalam diriku"

 **" aku yang memintanya menyegelku dalam dirimu Naruto"** jawab kyubi

"apa alasanmu" Naruto kembali bertanya

 **"untuk menebus rasa bersalahku pada ibumu Uzumaki Kushina"** jawab kyubi

"jadi ibuku uzumaki ya ,Apakah ayahku juga seorang uzumaki?"tanya Naruto

 **"tidak dia bukan uzumaki tapi dia orang yang menyegelku dalam dirimu"** jawab kyubi tegas

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan kyubi matanya langsung membesar " ja...jaja..jadi orang tua ku a...dalah"..

 **"ya kau benar ayahmu adalah yondaime hokage Namikaze Minato"** jawab kyubi

"hik ..hik ..hik sukurlah aku kira selama ini aku hanya hidup sebatang kara rupanya aku mempunyai orang tua yang hebat pahlwan konoha" Naruto menangis bahagia

"tapi kenapa sandaime-jiji tidak memberitahuku dan kenapa semua itu disembunyikan dari diriku?" naruto kembeli bertanya

 **"ayahmu banyak memiliki musuh ,dia pahlwan konoha di PDS 3 jadi berpura-purahlah kau tidak mengetahuinya ,kalau rahasia itu terbongkar banyak yang mengincar nyawamu "** Jawab kyubi

Naruto kembali berbicara " ne kyubi bisahkah aku bertemu mereka?"

 **"tentu saja bisa tapi belum saatnya Naruto kau harus menjadi ninja yang hebat ,tidak sombong,selalu rendah hati tidak pendendam mempunyai teman walaupun sedikit kau bisa mempercayai mereka** **itulah pesan orang tuamu"** jawab kyubi

Setelah berbincang bincang dengan kyubi hati naruto merasa senang bahwa dia masih memilik orang tua

"kyubi bukankah orang tuaku menyuruh ku mencari teman, jadi mau kah kau menjadi temanku ? naruto bertanya kepada kyubi

 **"tentu saja aku mau menjadi temanmu ,ibumu berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu"** jawab kyubi

" terima kasih kyubi..!" naruto terlihat senang dengan pernyataan tersebut

 **"kurama"**

"Ehh"

 **"itu nama asliku kyubi hanya gelar, Nah naruto sudah saatnya kau kembali sandaime pasti mengkahwatirkanmu"**

Naruto tidak tahu caranya langsung bertanya"bagaimana caranya aku kembali?"

 **"kau cukup memejamkan matamu"** jawab kyubi

Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya terlihat sinar putih yang menyilaukan

"sampai jumpa kurama" lama-kelamaan tubuh naruto mulai menghilang

Di sebuah kamar pasien terlihat seorang kakek dengan haori bertuliskan dibagian belakangnya " _sandaime hokage"_ dialah Hiruzen sarutobi hokage konoha saat ini sedang menunggu naruto siuman

"uuugh " terdengar igauan naruto

"NARUTO!" sandaime langsung mendekati naruto

Naruto mulai membuka matanya " dimana aku?"

"Kau dirumah sakit naruto,bagaimana keaadaan mu ?" sandaime bertanya

" aku tidak apa-apa jiji" jawab naruto

setelah naruto terbangun sandaime kembali berbicara " Naruto mau kah kau menjadi ninja "

naruto yang mendengar kabar tersebut terlihat gembira dan dia menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat " Tentu saja aku mau !"

" ya aku sudah mendaftarkan mu di akademi ninja"

"terima kasih jiji"

 **Flasback end**

 **Normal pov**

Kurama terlihat senang dengan tekad naruto untuk menjadi kuat Dia memutuskan untuk melatih naruto

 **"Naruto aku akan melatihmu ,latihanmu selama ini Cuma latihan dasar seperti henge,kawarimi,melempar shuriken, control chakra ,taijutsu akademi"**

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kuraman dari mindscapenya langsung menjawab "benarkah kurama"

 **"ya benar .! pertama buat satu bunshin "** kata Kurama

"untuk apa" kata naruto

 **"aku akan memindahkan chakraku ke bunshin supaya aku bisa bicara diluar tubuhmu"** kata kurama

"Baiklah..! [ **Kage bunshin no jutsu = jurus penggandaan diri** ]" seru naruto

BOFF.. munculah satu bunshin naruto ,kemudian kurama memberikan sedikit chakra pada bunshin tersebut terlihat perubahan pada bunshin naruto mata yang semulanya biru berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil orange dengan iris vertical

(a/n=disini saya akan menggatikan bunshin naruto jadi kurama)

Naruto yang melihat perrubahan bunshinnya kembali berbicara "apakah kita bisa memulai latihannya kurama'

 **"tentu saja ! pertama aku ingin mengetahui apa saja elemenmu"** jawab kurama

Naruto kembali berbicara " bagaimana caranya"

 **"dengan ini"** kata kurama

"apa itu" tanya naruto

 **"ini kertas chakra alirkan chakramu kemari ,jika api maka kertas terbakar , angin kertas terpotong,air kertas basah ,tanah kertas hancur petir kertas mengkerut"** Kata kurama

Naruto mulai mengalirkan chakra pada kertas tersebut .pertama kertas terbelah ,kemudian setengah bagian yang terbelah mengkerut dan terbakar setengah bagian lagi kertas tersebut basah dan hancur

Kurama yang melihat tersebut tersenyum

 **"selamat naruto kau mempunyai 5 elemen , elemen angin dan petir berasal dari tou-sanmu dan air dan tanah dari kaa-sanmu sedangkan api berasal dari diriku"** kata kurama

"benarkah itu kurama" naruto yang tampaknya tidak percaya dengan perkataan kurama

 **"ya ! bahkan kau berkesempatan mempunyai kekkai gekai ataupun kekkai touta .Aku mempunyai gulungan ninjutusu api,air,tanah,angin,petir dari Rank-D sampai Rank-SS"**

BOFF! Munculah beberapa gulungan ninjutsu dihadapan naruto

 **"tapi sebelum kau belajar ninjutsu sebaiknya kau melakukkan meditasi "** kata kurama

"untuk apa melakukan meditasi" kata naruto

 **" tujuanku menyuruhmu meditasi supaya kau lebih tenang ,tidak gegabah , membuaang gerakkan tidak berguna .Adapun tujuan meditasi ini saat kau melakukan ninjutsu kau hanya membutuhkan sedikit chakra maka kau tidak akan mudah lelah"** jawab kurama

" Baik aku mengerti terima kasih kurama" naruto melakkuan meditasi

Latihan Naruto pun dimulai

 **TBC**

 **Mina-san mohon reviewnya ini fanfic pertamaku sekaligus pengalaman pertama menulis cerita fiksi**

 **(a/n= latihan meditasi naruto saya ambil inspirasinya dari anime toriko saat belajar apresiasi makanan)**


End file.
